Art Of Love
by BreezyTV
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Jordin Sparks' and Guy Sebastian's Art of Love. Deuce/CeCe. Please R&R and Enjoy Yourself!


**A/N: **_**Art of Love **_**is now being sung by the beautiful Ms. Jordin Sparks, and the handsome Mr. Guy Sebastian! The lovely couple that will be enjoying this song is CeCe Jones and Deuce Martinez! **

**Please keep all hater comments to yourself and Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

><p>Deuce stood on the sidewalk, his back against a brick, solid wall, his eyes scanned his surroundings for new clients.<p>

He knew he wasn't supposed to do this. But he needed money and this was the easiest way.

**I'm saying sorry in advance **

**Cause this won't always go to plan **

His girlfriend, CeCe, wanted him to get a real job. Rather than be a con man.

**Though we don't mean to take our love for granted **

**It's in our nature to forget what matters**

"Hey, man...", a shadowy, unnameable character came up to him. "You the guy I go to for stuff?"

"That's me."

"Well, listen, man... do you have the good stuff?"

**And when the going is getting tough **

**And we're all about giving up**

He looked at him, knowing what he meant . "Nah, man. That ain't me."

"Damn.", the man left.

Deuce sighed.

**Things that we never thought we'd say gonna say em **

**Games that we never thought we'd play gonna play em **

Did he look like a drug dealer to you?

Following that incident, he continued to sell his merchandise, making about 500 dollars.

He was currently trying to sell Jonas Brothers tickets when a loud, familiar voice filled the air.

**It ain't perfect but its worth it and its always getting better **

**Its gonna take some time to get it right**

"MARTIN 'DEUCE' MARTINEZ!"

"CeCe?"

Crap!

**Cause I'm still learning the art of love **

**I'm still trying to not mess up **

**So whenever I stumble let me know**

His fiery, redheaded girlfriend came stomping up to him, with anger showed across her face and fire inside her brown eyes.

"What did I tell you about selling on the street?"

He didn't want to get embarrassed by her, so he said, "Um CeCe... I'm kinda busy here...", he gesture to the clients. "Can we please talk about this later?"

**You need to spell it out, you need to spell it out, **

**You need to spell it out, you need to spell it out for me **

**Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love**

"NO! We're talking about this NOW! No excuses!"

"Wow... she the man in the relationship!", he heard one of his clients whispered, and they both giggled.

This cause Deuce's anger to rise.

**If I forget to get the door **

**Remind you that you're beautiful **

He completely ignore her.

"Here.", he handed them the tickets, in return for 50 dollars.

"Thanks, man! You handle your woman!", the young men walked away, laughing at him.

**I know my detail requires more attention **

**If I ever hurt you its not my intention**

He turned to CeCe. "Yo! WHAT is your problem?"

"My problem? Why are you here on this street corner? You're SUPPOSE to be looking for a job!"

"This is my job!"

**Cause we're gonna make our mistakes **

**Find out how much a heart can take**

"Selling drugs on the street is NOT a job!"

"I DON'T SELL DRUGS!"

**But I know that you got my back **

**And baby I got yours**

He realized what they were doing. They were fighting on a sidewalk, with a small crowd forming around them. This was private matter that should be discuss at home.

"Please, let's go home. We can talk there." He reached for her hand but she snatched it away.

"NO!"

**Cause I'm still learning the art of love **

**I'm still trying to not mess up **

**So whenever I stumble let me know**

He was sick and tired of CeCe's stubbornness and attitude. He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her home.

"Okay. Now we can talk.", he said when they were securely in the apartment.

CeCe went first. "I don't want you to do this anymore. I want you to stop being a con artist and get a respectable job."

**You need to spell it out, you need to spell it out, **

**You need to spell it out, you need to spell it out for me**

**Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love**

"Why? I'm getting money."

"Because... I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, baby?"

**Sometimes I'm gonna miss **

**I'm learning how to give **

**I'm not giving up**

"I'm afraid that one day you're gonna sell to the wrong person and get hurt or worse. I can't live without you, Deuce! I love you way too much."

"I... I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry, babe.", he pulled her in a reassuring hug.

He never thought about it that way.

**I'm learning how to love **

**Learning how to love**

"Okay! I'm gonna make a change."

"A change?"

"Yeah, I promise that I will get a job."

**Cause I'm still learning the art of love **

**I'm still trying to not mess up **

**So whenever I stumble let me know**

"Deuce..."

"No, a real job, babe. No more coning or hustling. I was so busy, doing it the easy way and thinking about myself, I forgot about your opinion. I guess I still got a lot to learn about love. No more Deuce the con man, but Deuce the working man."

"You promise?"

**You need to spell it out, you need to spell it out, **

**You need to spell it out, you need to spell it out for me**

**Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love**

"I promise.", he smiled before CeCe pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, Deuce.", she said when they pulled away.

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just love the sweet endings of mine's? :-)**

**So, how was it? Give me your honest opinion! But keep your hate to yourself! Don't have to make everyone else miserable!**

**Thanks for reading this and if it's not a lot to ask, can you please leave a review? They brighten my day! :-)**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
